Graduation Day
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: Brittany & Finn have been best friends since they were 6 years old, & met at Summer Program. Now, on their Graduation Day, they reminisce about the times they've shared, and share memories they've never shared before.
1. Age 6: Summer Program Memories

_It's summer. That means summer program time. Field trips, swimming, crafts. All that kind of stuff. One day, the kids were split into two groups. One was going to the pool, and the other was going to the fun park. Then the next day, the groups would switch. Finn Hudson was excited to go to the fun park. He loved rides, especially the rollercoaster's. The holiday program had booked out the park for the two days, so the kids would have free reign. Finn ran around when they got in, and started going on as many rides as he could. After awhile, he went to the grassed area where the food and drink was set up. After getting his hotdog and cup of cordial, Finn looked around for somewhere to sit. And while he was looking, he saw a little girl, sitting under a tree by herself. And she looked sad. Finn didn't like seeing sad people, so he walked over to the girl, whose hair was long and blonde and in pigtails. "Why are you sad?" he asked, standing in front of the girl. She looked up, her blue eyes wide, "Because no one wants to go on rides with me, they all ran off." Finn sat by the girl, who was picking at her hotdog, "Well, we could finish our hotdogs and our cordial, and then I could go on some rides with you if you want?" The little blonde girl's eyes lit up, "Really? That would be cool!" Finn smiled, "Yeah!" The two kids sat and finished their hotdogs and cordial, and went over to the bin. "Did you wanna go on a rollercoaster?" The girl nodded, "Yes! Can we go on the one that has the pretty dolphins on it?" "Okay! Let's go," Finn said, "Oh, I'm called Finn." The little girl smiled, "Hi Finn! I'm Brittany!" "Race you to the rollercoaster Brittany!" Finn laughed as he began running across the grass, and Brittany followed, giggling away as they both headed towards the rollercoaster._

"We made ourselves so sick!" Brittany laughed as they sat in Finn's lounge, waiting for their parents to hurry up. "I know, our parents were not happy that they had to come get us early!" Finn chuckled, "Speaking of, what _are_ they doing?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "God only knows. I _think _they're getting us some surprise. Lord Tubbington told me that they were planning something..." "Smart cat that one, he's never steered us wrong," Finn said, looking around, "Lucky graduation is in like, 4 hours, or I'd just leave without them." Brittany looked at Finn, a look of almost horror on her face, "We'd get in worse trouble than the day at the fun park!" Finn rolled his eyes, "They love us. It'd be fine Britt." "I'm glad you came over to me that day, it made the day funner, and now we're best friends. Not like me and Santana are. But we're best friends." Brittany hugged Finn, and he hugged her back, "Definitely, we've had so many good times. Friends for life." "Friends for life," Brittany echoed.


	2. Age 7: Ducks At The Lake

_It was a calm spring day. And Finn and Brittany were at the park with their parents. They were having a picnic, mainly so Finn and Brittany could burn off the extra energy they'd had due to two weeks of no school. Their parents sat on the picnic blanket while Finn and Brittany ran around, playing on the playground and riding their bikes around the lake. Their parents watched on as the two burnt off some of the extra energy. Ever since summer program the previous year, Finn and Brittany had been pretty inseparable. They spent recess and lunch together at school. They sat next to each other on the school bus. Played together on weekends, when Brittany wasn't at dance competitions. They were best friends. Their parents called them over to eat, so Brittany and Finn walked their bikes over and laid them by the picnic blanket, and sat with their parents. When they had finished eating, Brittany noticed that there was some leftover bread. "Mummy, can we go feed the ducks with that? Please?" she asked, pointing at the bread. Brittany's mum, Rachel, nodded. Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly, and picked up the bread bag in one hand, and stood up, "Come on Finn! Let's go feed the ducks!" Brittany exclaimed, holding her hand out. "Okay!" Finn replied as he stood and took Brittany's hand. Brittany then tugged Finn along towards the lake's edge._

"You were so excited to feed the ducks!" Finn laughed, recalling that spring day. "Ducks are cute okay" Brittany replied, lightly slapping Finn on the arm. Finn shook his head, still laughing a little, "You didn't think they were so cute when one of them bit your finger though!" Brittany looked down at her right hand, and on the finger next to her thumb (she never could remember the name for it) was a tiny scar, from when she tried to pass a duck some bread straight out of her hand. The duck missed, and clipped her finger with its beak. "True. But now I like them again. But mummy still wont let me get one as a pet!" Brittany said, resting her hands by her side. Finn rolled his eyes, "Brittz, they're _wild _animals. You can't keep them as pets." "People keep snakes as pets. They're wild," Brittany pointed out, now crossing her arms. Finn couldn't argue with that point, and just shrugged his shoulders, to which Brittany replied with a smug smile. Both chuckled at this. "I suppose if I did get ducks, Lord Tubbington would try eat them, or squish them or something..." Brittany said, somewhat in thought. Finn eyed the clock on the wall. There was still about three and a half hours until graduation. And his stomach was rumbling. "Hey wanna grab a bite while we wait for our parents. Mum went shopping yesterday, so there's plenty of stuff in the kitchen," Finn suggested. Brittany smiled, "Sounds like a plan! I'm a bit hungry now you make me think about it." Brittany stood up, and followed Finn into the kitchen, skipping in every step.


	3. Age 8: Roadtrip To The Beach

"_How much longer?" Brittany whined as the car drove along the highway. "Awhile yet sweetheart," Carole replied. Brittany sighed. She hated long car trips. But she loved the beach. And that's where Carole was taking Finn and Brittany for the day. Brittany's parents were away for the weekend, so she was staying at Finn's place. Lima was a good two hours away from the nearest beach. Finn turned to Brittany, who was beside him in the backseat, "Let's play a game!" This helped perk Brittany up a little bit, "Ooh, like what?" Finn sat there and thought for a moment, "How about... We could play noughts and crosses? Because I spy is a silly game!" Brittany nodded, "You're right! Let's play that then!" After several rounds of noughts and crosses, Finn and Brittany got bored, so they started singing songs to help pass the time. "You're voice is really pretty Brittany," Finn said. Brittany giggled, "Yours is pretty cool too! You should join the school choir! It's heaps of fun!" Finn shook his head, "I'd be too scared, singing in front of lots of people..." "But I would be there!" Brittany grinned. "Finn, honey, maybe you could try it for a bit, and if you don't like it, you could quit," Carole piped up. Finn smiled, "Okay then, I'll try it." Brittany clapped excitedly, "You'll love it! We have so much fun! And we get to help pick what songs we sing sometimes too!" Finn liked the sound of that, "Ohh wow, cool!" The car suddenly stopped, "Alright kids, we're here!" Brittany and Finn grinned at each other, before getting out of the car, and running towards the water._

"I can't believe you were scared of performing!" Brittany said, munching on an apple. Finn rolled his eyes, "Not all of us are natural and fearless performers Britt!" "Ehh, I'm not that fearless, but you got over it!" Brittany laughed, "And that impromptu performance in the water at the beach..." Finn shot Brittany a playful glare, "I can't believe mum recorded that... I'm scared for my eighteenth birthday now!" Brittany stopped laughing, "Ohh, you're right. That will be _embarrassing_," she said, thinking back to that day. While they were at the beach, Brittany and Finn were playing in the water, and did an impromptu performance of the Spice Girls 'Stop'. "But that sandcastle we made was pretty epic," Finn chipped in. Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it was hey? Complete with a moat, and awesome shells decorating it all over!" "But then that wave came in and wrecked it..." "And then you yelled at it, and ran and kicked the water... And fell over!" Brittany cracked up laughing. "Hey! I got you back for laughing then, don't think I wont now!" Finn said seriously. When Finn had fallen over at the beach, Brittany had laughed at him, so Finn got a bucket full of sand, and dumped it over Brittany's head. "Okay, I'll shut up now!" Finn smirked, "Good good. Want a drink?" "Mmm, yes please, you got lemonade?" Finn turned around and went to the fridge, "Yep!" he said, getting it out, and pouring them both a glass, then sat back at the counter as they kept reminiscing about the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Thank you to those that have enjoyed the story so far! This fic is gonna go right up until the graduate, at age 17. I've got ideas for ages 13-17. But I need some help with ideas for ages 9-12. So if anyone has any ideas of what memories that Brittany and Finn could share, please leave a review or send me a DM with what idea you have, and what age it could be for! Thanks :D

xx


	4. Age 9: State School Choir Championships

_They were all dressed. And ready. It was the big day, the State School Choir Championships. All the kids were nervous. But especially Brittany and Finn. They had the lead vocals for their groups performance. Brittany just wanted to hug her mum, and Finn just wanted to play his Playstation. But they had to get the bus to the competition with the rest of the choir. Their parents would be at the venue, in the audience, waiting to cheer them on. Finn was playing his Gameboy, but not really concentrating and kept falling off the same ledge. Brittany kept staring out the window, tugging at the hem of her dress. "Want a jellybean?" Finn asked Brittany as he rummaged through his bag. Still tugging on the hem of her dress, Brittany turned her head, "Okay, thanks," she said, the nerves obvious in her voice. Finn found the jellybeans and put them on the seat between himself and Brittany. "You okay Brittany?" Finn asked, shoving some jellybeans in his mouth. "I'm really really nervous Finn," Brittany replied, picking up a jellybean. "But why? You dance in front of loads and loads of people all the time." Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "That's different." Finn looked at her, slightly confused, "But either way, you're performing." Both Brittany and Finn stood up as the bus stopped at the venue, and they followed everyone off the bus. "I guess," Brittany said, "But like, I don't know. This is just making me even more nervous for some reason." The group was now inside, heading into their green room. "You'll be alright," Finn smiled, putting his bag down in the corner. Brittany smiled nervously, "Thanks. I just wanna get it over and done with now," she laughed._

_All the kids were sitting around the green room, then an intercom came over, "Choral Magic, please report to the side of stage, you're on next." Finn looked up from the comic book he was reading, and Brittany stood up, smoothing out her dress. As the kids started filing out of the green room, Finn and Brittany looked at each other, then started following the rest of the choir. Finn's nerves had calmed a little, but Brittany's hadn't. Finn noticed this as they walked, and he reached out, and took hold of Brittany's hand. She squeezed it back as they stood on the side of stage as the previous choir finished their performance. Then the curtain dropped, and the choir departed the stage. "Okay kids, on stage now, in position," their choir teacher said. Finn and Brittany walked onto the stage, taking up position at the front of the group. Brittany and Finn gave each other a smile, before facing towards the front. The crowd sheered as the curtains raised, and the music began._

"Caaaaan you feeeel, the loooooveeee toniiiiiiiiiiiiight!" both Brittany and Finn sang, giggling away. "It issss whereeeeee weeee arrrrrrrrrrreeeee!" Finn continued, almost causing Brittany to choke on her drink as she kept laughing. "It's enough Finn," she said, then smirked, "To makeeee kingssss aaaand vagabondssssss..." Then Finn joined her for the last bit, "Buuuut leave the verrrrrry beeeesssssttt!" Both sat there, shaking their heads as the remembered the first time they both got to sing on a big stage for a competition, having lead vocals in a song. "That was pretty cool though," Finn said, taking both the empty glasses away and putting them in the sink. "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "And it kind of gave us a it of a taste of what Glee would be like when we got to high school. Not as full on and stuff, but yeah." "Yeah, you're right," Finn mused, sitting back down. "I'm glad we did that one, I almost said no." Finn looked to Brittany as she said that, "Really?" "Mmhmm, I was scared I'd lose it for everyone..." Finn smiled at Brittany, "But you didn't, you won it for us!" Brittany rolled her eyes, "Nah, _we _won it for everyone. It was a group effort, but you did work pretty hard!" "Only to keep up with you!" Finn laughed. "Whatever," Brittany said, shaking her head, then she looked at her watch, "Two hours, where are our parents?" "Who knows," Finn said standing up, "Wanna go sit outside, it's such a nice day." Brittany smiled at the idea, "Yeah, lets go!" Finn started to walk outside, Brittany close behind, ready to keep reminiscing and relaxing before the big moment.


	5. Age 10: Disneyland: Where Magic Happens

_Brittany was happy when they finally landed. She hated flying. And Finn was happy as well, he could never sit still for too long. Their mums got them off the plane, and they all headed to baggage claim. "There's mine!" Brittany pointed to the carousel as she spotted her unicorn suitcase. Her mum got it off the carousel. Once everyone had retrieved their luggage, Brittany, Finn and their mums got in a cab and went to their hotel._

_Finn and Brittany sat by the window, looking out over the city, in awe of the view. There was nothing like this in Lima. Their mums were in the kitchen, preparing lunch. "I can't wait to go on the rides!" Finn said. "Ooh yeah," Brittany replied, "And meet Mickey and Minnie and all of the characters!" "And we can get cotton candy too!" Brittany turned to Finn, grinning, "Ohh yeah!" "Lunch is ready kids," Rachel called out as her and Carole set up the table. Finn and Brittany got up, and sat at the table to eat._

_The hotel had three bedrooms, and Finn and Brittany were sharing the one that had two single beds in it. And that night, neither of the pair could sleep because they were that excited about going to Disneyland the next day. "It's going to be so magical," Brittany gushed in a whisper. Finn nodded, "I know! I can't believe we're actually going!" Brittany sat up, "Yeah! When we go back to school everyone will be so jealous!" Finn laughed, "They will!" "Come on kids, get some sleep," Carole said as herself and Rachel appeared at the bedroom door. "Mmm," Rachel nodded, "You've got a big day ahead of you." "Okay," Brittany and Finn replied, almost in unison. Both kids settled back down, and drifted off to sleep, big grins on their faces, excited about the big adventure ahead of them._

_The next morning, Finn and Brittany woke up early. They couldn't contain their excitement. Once each had taken a shower, they sat in their room, Finn on his GameBoy and Brittany scribbling away on her drawing pad, and they waited for their mums to get up. "Come on, come get some breakfast kids!" Carole said, poking her head into the bedroom. Brittany and Finn put down what they were doing, and headed into the dining room. Rachel had set the table, and Carole helped her serve up breakfast. "How long have you kids been up?" Rachel asked. Finn looked to Brittany, unsure. "Umm... Awhile," Brittany replied, and Finn nodded. "That excited hey?" said Carole. Both Finn and Brittany nodded, huge grins on their faces._

_Once breakfast was over, Rachel and Carole packed day-packs wile Finn and Brittany watched TV. "Ready?" both Rachel and Carole said. They stood there and watched as Brittany and Finn just about flew off the couch at breakneck speed and turned the TV off, then raced to the door and waited for their mums to lead the way. They left the room, and went down to the lobby, and stepped out onto the busy street._

_After a scenic ride on the tram, they finally arrived at Disneyland. So they stepped off the tram, Brittany and Finn wide-eyed at the sight of the entrance. They didn't take their eyes off it, even when they had to cross the street, with their mums holding their hands. Walking up to the gates, Finn and Brittany were practically bouncing out of their skins. Once the tickets were purchased, everyone went through the turnstiles. And upon stepping into the most magical place on Earth, neither Brittany nor Finn knew which way to look first._

"That was like, the best day ever!" Brittany said, laying back on one of the sun lounges. "Mmm," Finn mused, "It was pretty crazy, I mean, our poor mums!" "I know right!" Brittany laughed, "We dragged them all over the place, and made them go on every ride." "Until they refused to go on any more!" Brittany nodded, "True." "My favourite ride was Space Mountain!" Finn said. Brittany thought for a moment, "Mine was probably the Dumbo the Flying Elephant one. Oooh, or Alice In Wonderland... The Mad Tea Party! And Splash Mountain!" "Yeah, Splash Mountain was so awesome!" Finn replied, "And Mickey's house was pretty cool too. Well, then it was anyway!" Brittany nodded, "Yeah. We did get to meet pretty much all the characters too. Which everyone hated remember. When we got back to school everyone was super jealous!" Finn rolled over, laying on his stomach, "Yeah. They were hey? You know what, we should go back there, for fun, see what's changed, and go on all the awesome classic rides."

Brittany brushed some of the hair from her face, "Yeah we should, be a good little holiday. And maybe we could get some of our friends to come too. Make a trip of it. Oooh. And I wanna see the fireworks again!" "Correction, you just want to make out with Santana under the fireworks!" Finn said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, so what?" Brittany shrugged, "You're just jealous," she smirked. Finn shook his head, "Whatever you say Britt." Brittany sat there, giggling and teasing Finn as they waited for their mums to return.


	6. Age 11: Sleep Away Camp

**A/N: Hey all! Very very sorry for not updating sooner! I finished this chapter quite some time ago. But because I was working a lot to pay for my holidays, I didn't get the chance to type it up stright away. And then when I did have some time before I was due to leave, I couldn't find the notebook I had it in. But I'm back from holiday 1, and while looking for stuff to pack for holiday 2, I found the notebook, so was finally able to type it up! Hope you all like, I struggled for an idea for this chapter.. And I still don't have one for the next. After that I've got ideas written out, and even one of the chapters already written, so updates should be a bit quicker and whatnot! I hope y'all enjoy this one, and until next time! x**

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll be right sweetheart," Rachel said to Brittany. It was her first time at sleep away camp, and Brittany was nervous. The only time she'd been away from home, her mum had been with her. "You really will, you'll have so much fun you'll forget about being sad." Brittany nodded her head, "Okay mummy," she said. Rachel hugged her nervous daughter. "How are we all?" Carole said as she walked over with Finn. "Hi Britt!" Finn said. Brittany turned her head, "Hi Finn," she said quietly, still holding onto her mum. Rachel noticed Carole watching Brittany, "She's nervous about going away." Carole bent down, so she was eye level with Brittany, "You'll be okay sweetheart. And Finn will be there." "Yeah!" Finn chimed in, "We'll be able to go swimming and play games and go on the big swing and heaps of fun stuff!" Brittany peeled herself away from her mum, "Okay. Hat does sound pretty fun," she let out a little smile.<em>

_Finn and Brittany were now on the bus, and looking out the window. Both parents kept waving back at them. Finn had a big smile on his face. But Brittany was still nervous. After the bus drove away, Brittany leant against the window, and stared out of it. "Hey Britt, we'll be home on a week, this is going to be fun!" Finn said cheerily, trying to pep Brittany up. Brittany turned to face him, "I'm going to miss mummy. And Lord Tubbington." "They'll be home waiting for you when we get back. And then you can tell them all about the fun we had!" Brittany perked up a little bit at that, "Lord Tubbington will love to hear about it all! He likes to hear about the things that I've done," she giggled. Finn hugged Brittany, "See! Won't be so bad." "And you'll be there in the day, so we can hang out and stuff!" Finn nodded, "Yup, and they have an end of camp talent show, so you could audition to dance in it!" Brittany had not known about this, and her eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to dance, "Really? That will be so much fun!"_

_The bus took almost four hours to get to the camp. Finn and Brittany kept themselves busy by playing games. Eye spy. The license plate game. Noughts and crosses. By the time they got to the camp, Brittany had forgotten all about being sad and nervous, and grabbed Finn's hand as they got off the bus. "Looks pretty cool!" Finn said as they waited by the bus with their bags for the camp counsellors to come and show them to their cabins. "Yeah, it does look pretty awesome!" Brittany said, looking around. Then the camp counsellors arrived. "See you later!" Brittany said. "Yup, later Britt!" Finn said as they both followed their camp counsellors to their cabins._

"You killed in that talent show!" Finn said as he walked back outside, drinks in hand. Brittany rolled her eyes, "Not really. I was still itchy all over from that poison ivy!" she said, taking a drink from Finn. "But still," Finn laughed, "Didn't stop you!" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, and smiled smugly. "See!" "I know I know," Brittany said, "And you did pretty well in that race thingy where you had to find stuff to get to the next thing." "Orienteering," Finn said, sipping his drink and looking at his watch, "They should be here soon." "Yeah, but you know our mums..." Both Finn and Brittany laughed at the thought.

"You know, it would be kind of cool to go back there, and be a camp counsellor," Brittany mused. "Yeah, it would hey. We should look into it for next summer!" said Finn. Brittany nodded, "We should. I had so much fun." Finn rolled over, laying on his stomach, "Yeah, and to think you were so nervous at first about going!" "Ohh shush! I'd never been away from my mum before on my own!" Finn rolled his eyes. "But I did end up having so much fun, that big swing was insane!" Brittany recalled. "I know right. And that swimming race!" remembered Finn. Both Brittany and Finn cracked up laughing at that point. "And to think, the kid that won the race grew up to be Jewfro," Brittany managed to say through the giggles.

Brittany and Finn moved inside, so Brittany could start doing her hair. "I'm glad I don't have long hair, it always takes you girls so long to do..." "But it's fun," Brittany said as she straightened her fringe, "And you get to try new things and all that." Finn shook his head, "I'll never understand." Brittany laughed, "And you don't need to!" "Remember at camp, that girl just about had a fit when she got some mud in her hair?" Brittany put down the hair straightener, and turned to Finn, "Oh my god, she pretty much died!" Brittany stood up and began imitating the girls reaction, which included a lot of ugly crying, and touching her hair, and screaming the mud would make it dirty. After her display, and a ton of laughs from both herself and Finn, Brittany sat down and kept doing her hair, and talking to Finn, who was keeping Lord Tubbington at bay.


	7. Age 12: Hiking, The Stars, & Wishes

__**A/N: So sorry for the delay in putting up this next chapter. I sort of struggled for an idea for this one, and I think it shows. It's probably my weakest chapter so far, and maybe will be for the entire fic. But from here on after, I'll be updating a bit more regularly, because I have ideas for the rest of the chapters. The next is actually all written, I just have to type it up. So that should be up pretty soon! Probably after the next chapter of "I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening" goes up, as that's almost done, and I promised an update quickly, which didn't happen with me going on holidays, and it just being hot at home once I got back! So yeah, next chapter shall be up pretty soon. A teaser for the next chapter though: both Brittany and Finn experience a first. The same first actually. Not at the same time, but yeah. Haha. Cryptic-ish? Yes. Gotta keep it interesting right?**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>To keep the kids active over break, while school and all the activities were on hold, Rachel and Carole decided to take Brittany and Finn on a hike up the local mountain, and have a picnic dinner under the stars. Along the way up the mountain, everyone stopped to have a break, and so that Brittany and Finn could have a swim in the river. There was a nice, flat spot where people often picnicked and swam, it was halfway up the mountain. "Come on kids, we should head off again now," Carole called out to Finn and Brittany, who were having fun in the water. Once they had gotten out, and dried off, Brittany, Finn and their mums headed for the summit.<em>

"_How much longer?" Finn asked as they kept climbing. "Not much longer," Rachel replied, passing a water bottle to Brittany. "Stop being such a girl!" Brittany laughed at Finn as she took a swig from the water bottle, and passed it to Finn. "Hey!" Finn retorted as he took the water bottle from Brittany, "Just because some of us have done this before!" Brittany shrugged smugly. She had been hiking to the summit with her mum a few times before, "You're just weak," she said, poking her tongue out. Finn passed the water bottle back to Brittany's mum, "What did you say?" "You're weak," Brittany giggled. "You're so gonna get it!" laughed Finn as he ran after Brittany, who had started running up the mountain._

_Once they were at the summit, Rachel and Carole started setting up dinner, while Brittany and Finn played about in the trees on one side of the clearing. "It's pretty cool up here," Finn said as he scaled a tree, so he could get to the branch Brittany was perched on. "Told you," Brittany said as she shuffled along the branch a little, so Finn had some room. "Know what's for dinner?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "I think our mums brought like, meat and salads and rolls... That kind of stuff." Finn nodded, then turned to face Brittany, "What do you think high school will be like?" Brittany shrugged, "No idea. But I totally want to be a cheerleader!" she said as they climbed back down from the tree for dinner._

_After dinner, Brittany and Finn sat on some rocks, where they had a great view of the rest of the parklands. "So, a cheerleader?" Finn asked, remembering Brittany's remark from earlier on. "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "I think you'll be a footballer." "Hopefully..." Finn replied. Both were looking up at the star studded sky. "Look! A falling star!" Finn pointed out. "Ooooh, make a wish!" Brittany exclaimed. Both Brittany and Finn made their wish. Their parents called them back, because it was time to head back down to the cars and go home. "So, what did you wish for?" Finn asked as they headed back to their parents. "I can't tell you!" Brittany said in shock, "It wont come true if I tell you!"_

"You were so shocked when I asked what you had wished for!" Finn laughed. "Yeah," Brittany said, putting the final pins in her hair, holding it back from her face, "But I couldn't, otherwise it would not have come true Finn!" "Did yours come true? Can you say?" Finn laughed softly, as he started to fix his tie. Brittany thought for a moment before she answered, "Well, it did actually. It did come true." "So did mine," Finn smiled, "What was yours?" "That we'd be best friends, forever," Brittany said as she started fixing her makeup, "What about you?"

"Well, it was exactly the same actually. That we would be best friends forever..." Finn said. Brittany looked away from the mirror for a moment, "No way!" she grinned, "Great minds think alike!" Finn winked, "They sure do." Brittany rolled her eyes at the wink, knowing how cheesy Finn could be when he wanted to, and turned back to the mirror to keep doing her makeup, "So, all ready for today?" Finn shrugged, "I guess. I mean that was another wish, to graduate and stuff." Brittany nodded, "Same." Brittany had a slim chance of graduating at one stage, but with taking a night school class in her final semester, plus help from Santana, she managed to pass pretty well.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked, turning around from the mirror to ask Finn's opinion on her hair and makeup. "Umm, you look beautiful Brittany," he smiled, "And Santana, she'll be drooling!" Brittany's jaw dropped, "You're such a perve when you want to be, you know!" she laughed. Finn shrugged, "But you love me bestie!" Brittany rolled her eyes, "Sometimes. Sometimes." Finn started polishing his shoes, when Brittany got a dress bag out of her wardrobe, "Be back in a sec," she said as she walked into her private bathroom to get changed.


	8. Age 13: First Kisses

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this up. I kept trying to upload yesterday, and it kept giving me an error message. Twas very frustrating. This chapter, it's not my strongest, like the last one. But for a later chapter to work the way I want it too, I had to write Finchel in this one. And I don't ship Finchel. At all lol. But for what I want to work later on, it made more sense. Even if when some of you read it you don't get it, I know I will haha. Also, if anyone has been waiting for me to update _"I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening," _that will be up withing the next week. Should be by the end of January. So yeah. I mean don't hold me to it, coz work is a pain, and hopefully I get one of the new jobs I applied for. But yeah, I want to get that next chapter up by the end of the month! Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, and I'll try not leave it so long between updates again!**

* * *

><p><em>Finn<em>

_They were supposed to go to the party together. But Brittany had appendicitis, and had to stay home. So Finn went alone. There were friends from school there, but they'd planned on going to the party together. They even brought the gifts together. Rachel Berry and her family moved to the area at the start of the school year, and made friends with Finn and Brittany almost instantly. They became a tight little group. They were going to be going to William McKinley High School the next year together. Rachel couldn't wait to be in Glee club. Brittany couldn't wait to be a cheerleader. And Finn couldn't wait to be on the football team. Both girls were excited to get to cheer Finn on at the games, from their respective places, on the field and off the field._

_It was the end of the party, and Carole had to work, so she was picking Finn up late. So Finn was helping Rachel put away all her presents, while her dads cleaned up the backyard. "Where'd you want this one?" Finn asked, holding up a delicate jewellery box. "Umm... On my desk please," Rachel pointed. Finn nodded, and set the jewellery box down. Rachel walked over to the desk and stood by Finn, "That box was my nannas, she said once I was a teenager, I could have it. I've loved it ever since I was little." "It's pretty," Finn said. 'Like you,' he thought._

_Finn had had a crush on Rachel, from the moment she walked into the classroom on her first day. Brittany had tried to make him say something, but only because she knew a secret. That secret being Rachel had a crush on Finn too. "Thanks," Rachel said, snapping Finn out of his thoughts. "And this necklace is so pretty, thankyou," she said as she hugged Finn. "That's okay," Finn replied, hugging her back, "Britt pretty much chose it, ya know, R for Rachel and all," he laughed nervously, "I just agreed to it." Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes, smiling, "I'm glad you did." And before both could speak, their heads inched forward, and their lips connected._

* * *

><p><em>Brittany<em>

_It was coming up to the end of semester at dance school, and Brittany was super busy. Not only did she still have to go to school, and study for tests, but she also had routines for the end of semester dance school recital. Brittany was in four group routines, she had a solo routine, and a partnered routine. The partnered routine was with the school's best young male dancer, Mike Chang. And on a sunny Sunday afternoon, Brittany's mum dropped her off at Mike's house, so that they could rehearse their routine. Because it was nice outside, Mike set up the CD player, so that they could rehearse there._

_Both stretched their muscles before rehearsing the routine, which was set to 'Viva La Fiesta' by S Club 7. Their teacher gave them that song and routine, because she knew that they could handle the intricate nature of the latin dance moves, and act the part without giggling all the way through it. After they had rehearsed a few times, Mike went inside to get Brittany and himself a cold drink. "Thanks," Brittany said, sitting up as Mike handed her a glass and sat beside her. "Pretty sure we've got this hey?" Mike smiled. Brittany nodded, sipping her drink. "How are you going with the others?"_

_"Not too bad," Brittany replied, "Like, the group routines are fun. And my solo, I got that all sorted. You?" "Same," Mike said. Mike was doing the same four group routines as Brittany, plus he had a solo routine. "My solo is done and dusted, just gotta work on the group ones really." Brittany finished her glass, and laid back down, "Yeah, we'll do that next class. Hopefully the couple that were struggling have got it by then!" Mike also laid down at that point, "True, makes it hard to keep going when some don't quite get it." "So true," Brittany said._

_The light breeze had blown some leaves about, and one had landed on Brittany's head. Mike propped himself up on one elbow, and picked off the leaf. "Leaf landed on your head," he said, holding the leaf up. "Thanks," she said, leaning up to brush a leaf from Mike's hair. As Brittany's hand came down, it lingered on Mike's cheek, and they looked at each other, smiling shyly. "You're a really great dancer Britt..." Mike mumbled nervously. Brittany blushed, looking down, "Nah... You're pretty amazing..." Mike shook his head, "You're really pretty." "And you're pretty handsome." Brittany's hand had made its way to Mike's shoulder, and his was at the back of Brittany's neck. As Brittany looked back up, her lips connected with Mike's._

"You're first kiss was Rachel?" Brittany laughed, as she finished getting changed. "Hey, you never told me you and Mike hooked up then, I didn't think you guys hooked up till well after that point!" Finn laughed. Brittany walked out of the bathroom, "Little help?" she said, turning around and pointing to the zipper on the back of her dress. Finn got up, and helped Brittany, "Yeah.. She was my first crush... And I was hers." Brittany giggled. "Why are you giggling?" Finn asked, sitting down and putting his shoes on.

Brittany sat down at her dresser and started putting her jewellery on, "I knew she liked you... And that you liked her. Why do you think I was always trying to get you two to hang out and all that?" Finn sat there, his jaw dropped, "For real?" Brittany turned around, smirking, "Yep. Truth!" Finn shook his head, "I can't believe it." Brittany shrugged, "Girls code, don't tell the guy about a secret crush." Finn rolled his eyes, "Anything else I should know about then? Anything you didn't tell me?" Brittany thought for a moment, "Umm, that your hair looked like a poodle was glued to your head, and you smiled like an old man?" Brittany turned to look at Finn, a serious look on her face. Finn raised an eyebrow, and Brittany cracked up in a fit of laughter. Finn threw a pillow at Brittany. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

The two moved back down to the lounge room, once they were both ready. "Mum said they shouldn't be much longer, traffic near the mall is bad, something about a crash," Brittany said, putting her phone back in her purse. Finn nodded, "Ohh gosh." Brittany smiled, "So, what else did you wanna recall? This memory lane trip is fun!" Finn smiled, "It is! How about that time when..."


	9. Age 14: Welcome To Glee Club

**A/N: Is this actually an update?! I believe so! So first of all, I want to apologise for the massive gap in updating this fic. I shall be honest with you. I got major writers block with this one. And by major, I mean MAJOR. Like, I would go back to the page, and write a couple of words, then nothing. **

**But the FurtFan99 reviewed and asked that I write more soon. And that was the kick up the butt I needed to write a new chapter. So I chucked away what I had written, and then wrote this chapter. So I hope it's okay :)**

**I shall definitely not leave it as long as I did last time to update. Gosh no! **

**Also, just want to note, I don't know much, if anything at all, about US high school's and how teams and stuff work. So I've made Brittany and Finn be on their respective JV squad/team for now. And I'll be moving them up to the Varsity ones in the next chapter. Which of course is the Cheerios and so on. **

**So yeah. If anyone is waiting on updates for 'I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening' or '30 Days' the low down on them is that '30 Days' should be up within the week. 'I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening' wont be up for a couple of weeks yet. I'm still writing the next chapter for it. And between work and so on, I'm doing what I can, when I can!**

**So that's enough of me rambling. Read on, and hopefully you like! xx**

* * *

><p><em>The first week at William McKinley High School was hectic to say the least. New classes, new campus, new people, new everything. Brittany was glad Finn was there, and Finn was glad Brittany was there. They shared some classes together. And each made new friends in the classes they had apart.<em>

_Finn tried out for the football team, and Brittany tried out for the cheer squad. Both made junior varsity. Finn had become pretty tight with Mike since he and Brittany started dating, and was stoked that Mike was also on the football team with him. The trio was walking down the hallway one day, when a notice caught Brittany's eye, "Hey, Glee club is like, school choir hey?" Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of, but it has more dancing in it," Mike chimed in. "We should all totally audition!" Brittany said excitedly. Anything that had dancing involved, Brittany loved. Both Finn and Mike chuckled at Brittany's enthusiasm, "I'm down," Finn said as all three noted down the audition time and location._

_All three made it into the Glee club, and again, made a few new friends. A couple of the girls were on the JV cheer squad with Brittany. And one guy was on the JV football team with Mike and Finn. And they already knew Rachel. Which kind of made Finn a little awkward. Their romance was short lived after all. _

"_I can't wait to do our first number, it's so exciting!" Brittany said as she walked into the cafeteria with Finn and Mike. "Totally, rehearsing has been fun, but doing it properly on the stage will be pretty awesome!" Mike said. It had been a bit over a week since they had joined the Glee club, and their coach, Mr Schuester, had started them all off with a simple routine to "You Can't Stop The Beat," from Hairspray. "True man, this afternoon is gonna be sweet," Finn said as the trio sat down to eat lunch with some of their fellow Glee club members._

_Then the time came. Everyone was in their outfits. And they were doing their warm up stretches and vocal warm ups. "Alright guys and girls, are you ready?" Mr Schuester called out. There was a chorus of 'yeses' from all the members. "Awesome, hop into position on the stage, and lets go!" Everyone high-fived each other as they got into their positions on the stage, and Mr Schuester started up the music._

"That was so much fun!" Brittany said as she got a glass of water. "What was sweetheart?" Both Brittany and Finn turned around at the sound of Brittany's mum's voice, and saw that her mum, along with Finn's, had finally arrived back home. "Britt and I were just talking about our first ever Glee club performance," Finn smiled. "Ohh that's nice!" Finn's mum said sweetly. "And no, we are not telling you what the song the club is doing at graduation," Brittany said, rolling her eye's at the looks on hers and Finn's mum's faces. "Yeah, you'll have to wait like everyone else to find out!" "Kids can be so cruel," Finn's mum sighed dramatically. Everyone cracked up laughing.

After some final touch up's to their outfits and hair, Brittany and Finn were finally ready. And their mum's made them take more photo's than they could count. "This is like after our first Glee club performance too, coz we went home in our outfits," Finn laughed. "Yeah, and these loco ladies made us take soooooo many pictures!" Brittany giggled. "Hey!" both their mums said, faking shock. "We still love you!" Brittany replied. "We know," Rachel said, "And I should have a word to Santana, she put that word into you head didn't she?" she said with a slight chuckle in her voice. Brittany rolled her eyes, "Muuuuum. If you love me you'll leave my girlfriend alone!" "She's messing with you love," Carole said, "Come on, let's get you both to the school, mainly so you can protect your girlfriend Brittsy."

Everyone piled into the car after a few more giggles, and headed to the high school.


	10. Age 15: Revelations Of Love

**A/N: Hey hey! So an update finally! Work has been crazy. I have a new job though, so hopefully I won't be so stressed soon! And yeah. Just came back from a week away in Sydney! I climbed the Sydney Harbour Bridge! INSANE! If you ever get the chance to do it, DO IT!**_  
><em>

**But yeah, wrote this update while sitting in my hostel room one night, and had to wait till I got home to type it up! Hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><em>Brittany had completely forgotten that Finn was coming over to work on an assignment, until she heard the knock on her bedroom door. Brittany's mind had been almost to the point of exploding, because it was so full of thoughts. Or rather, one thought in particular. "Come in," Brittany called out as Finn walked in, keen to distract her mind of that thought. "Hey," Finn smiled. Brittany was still in a slight daze, the thought was still in the very back of her mind. Finn didn't think anything of this, as Brittany was often in her own little dazed world. "Ready to work on the assignment?" Finn quizzed, fake enthusiasm obvious in his voice. "Totally, I'm so pumped," Brittany returned in the same fake enthusiasm.<em>

_Neither wanted to work on the assignment, because both didn't like History. "Ugh, why did we choose history again?" Brittany whined. "You tell me and we'll both know!" replied Finn. Nonetheless, Finn and Brittany battled on, and got the assignment finished. But during that time, Finn noticed Brittany seemed more distracted than usual._

"_What's up Britt?" he asked. "Hmm?" Brittany turned to face Finn, slightly confused. "You seem really distracted..." "I'm fine, really," Brittany smiled, putting on a show. A show that Finn could see right through. "Just a little tired is all," Brittany added. "Are you sure?" Finn said. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, because sometimes when Brittany had a worry on her mind, they fixed it easily by talking. Brittany nodded, avoiding eye contact, "Yup, sure." Judging by Brittany's reaction, Finn knew it was probably something a bit deeper than he had first thought._

_The next thing Finn knew, Brittany sniffled. Woah, must be deep... he thought. Moving over so he was sat right beside her, Finn put an arm around Brittany's shoulder, "Hey, you can tell me..." And that's all it took for Brittany to cry quietly, "But I don't know if I can... My mind hurts so much," Brittany stammered. "Take you time," soothed Finn, tightly hugging the blonde._

_Once Brittany had composed herself, she began to talk. "I umm... I've been having thoughts... Feelings... And if I tell Mike, I might hurt him..." Finn's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" "I mean I love him... But I think I might be in love with someone else..." Brittany said, almost in a whisper. "Britt, are you sure?" Finn asked, slightly reeling from Brittany's revelation. "Yeah. And it's weird. The feelings I get with Mike, I get, but more, with her. And we haven't even done anything yet. She doesn't even know I feel this was about her... It's confusing me so much. Like I love Mike, I really do. But I'm in love with her..."_

_The whole time Brittany spoke, her voice shook. Finn had never heard her so confused before. He could tell by the tone of Brittany's voice, and the way that she was acting, that Brittany was truly torn, and that what she had just said, she meant. "Britt, maybe try talking to Mike?" "But what if he hates me? I don't want to have Mike hate me!" sighed Brittany. "Just talk to him. Mike's a pretty cool guy. I think he would rather you talk to him about it now than keep it all bottled up and lie. Explain to him how you feel. I'm sure he'll be alright." Finn rubbed Brittany's arm to comfort her, "He won't hate you." "I guess... I guess I'll have to... Still not really stopping me from being kinda scared though..." shrugged Brittany. "That's okay, we're allowed to get a little scared from time to time. We're only human. It's not like we're cats, all fearless like." Finn knew talking about cats would help settle Brittany a little. It always did because she loved cats. "If we were cats we'd have tails and whiskers!" Brittany giggled._

_Finn and Brittany watched a movie together to relax after an even longer deep and meaningful, plus the dreaded History assignment had drained them a little. When the movie ended, Finn turned to Brittany, "You feeling okay now?" "Better than before," Brittany smiled, "Thanks for listening." "That's what friends are for." Brittany hugged Finn, "But still, thanks." "Hey Britt?" Finn asked, "Can I ask you something?" "Mmm, of course, what's up?" "Who is she?" "Who?" Brittany asked back, not realising what Finn was talking about. "Y'know, the girl. Who is she?" "Not gonna say yet," Brittany replied, linking her pinky in Finn's, "I'm gonna wait to say until I've talked to Mike. And her." "Okay," Finn smiled. Although Brittany hadn't said who the girl was, from the smile she was giving him, and the fact Brittany linked their pinkies, it gave him an idea of who that might be. The one person Brittany ever linked pinkies with._

_Santana._

"You were that worried babe?" Santana said herself, Brittany and Finn sat in the holding area, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. "Yup," Brittany nodded shyly. "And look where you are today," Finn started, "The hottest couple at school. And as I said Britt, Mike wasn't angry with you. He was happy you were honest."

"Happy about what was I?" Mike asked as he sat down with them. "We were just talking about how when I told you how I felt about San, and that you were so nice about it..." Brittany said. Mike smiled, "I could see how you felt. I know we've got a connection. But, the connection you have with Santana, it's more deep than any of us really understood at the time I think." "You're not half bad Chang," Santana winked. Brittany hugged Mike, "Love ya. Hey, where's Tina?" she asked, sitting back up and linking pinkies with Santana. "Stuck in traffic," Mike replied.

"So, who's parents made them take like, fifty thousand photo's before leaving?" Finn asked. Everyone raised their hands and laughed. "I swear my mama could make an album of just the photo's of me before we left the house!" Santana exclaimed. "And wait for all the cameras to come out at dinner tonight!" Brittany giggled. Everyone groaned at the thought of even more flashes going off in their eyes. As they waited for the rest of the group to arrive, Brittany, Santana, Finn and Mike relaxed and laughed some more, talking about even more memories they had had over the past few years.


End file.
